oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! (Cardplayer's English Dub)
This is Carplayer's version of the English dub for "Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!". Names *Megumi Aino - Sydney Lovecraft *Hime Shirayuki - Rianne Burgess *Yuko Omori - Cara Goodwyn *Iona Hikawa - Fiona Destien *Himelda Window- Princess Rihanna of Skyland *Ribbon - Ribbon *Glasan - Glasses *Aloalo - Aloalo *PhanPhan - PhanPhan *Blue- Sir Blue *Maria Hikawa - Maria Destien *Red- Sir Red *Queen Mirage- Queen Mirage *Cure Mirage - Cure Mirage *Deep Mirror- Man in the Mirror *Oresky- General Hatrus *Namakeruda- Doomer *Hosshiwa- Gloomette *Saiarks- Doomies *Choiarks- Dark Spies *Seiji- Steven Harmon *Mao Sagara - Mae Harmon *Izumi- Ms. McDonald *Maria Hikawa- Maria Destien *Kana Furuta- Kara Sawyer *Rei Takano- Faye Smith *Miyo Masuko - Marilyn Martinson *Kaori Aino - Kaitlyn Lovecraft *Masaru Aino - Marcus Lovecraft *Hiroko Sagara - Janet Harmon *Yoko Omori - Caroline Goodwyn *Takeo Omori - Thomas Goodwyn *Ai Omori - Jenny Goodwyn *Yonezo Omori - Allan John Goodwyn *Ine Omori - Beth Goodwyn *Kenta Yamazaki - Keith McNeal *Elena Shiina - Elena Samson *Kana Furuta - Katie Bliss *Rei Takano - Rae Morrison *Rin Ishigami - Rhonda Bushnell *Yuya Kaido - Brian Winslow *PreChanMirror- Cure Mirror *PreChanBrace- Rainbow Bracelet *Triple Dance Honey Baton- Honey Stick *PreCards- Fashion Cards *Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!- Let's Go! Pretty Cure Rollin' Mirror Change! *Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kirarin Star Symphony!- Let's Go! Pretty Cure Shining Star Symphony! *Cherry Flamenco- Cherry Flamenco *Lollipop Hip Hop- Lollipop Hip Hop *Sherbet Ballet- Sherbet Ballet *Macadamia Hula Dance- Macadamia Hula *Passion Dynamite- Passion Dynamite! *Pop'n'Sonic Attack- Sweet Beat Attack! *Arabesque Shower- Dazzling Snowfall! *Hawaiian Alohaloway- Aloha Luau! *Ribbon Heart Explosion- Ribbon Heart Boom *Maracas Rhythm Spark- Mambo Blowout *Oriental Dream- Oriental Impact! *Dancing Sakura Blizzard- Cherry Blossom Tornado! *Popcorn Cheer- Popcorn Cheer *Coconut Samba- Coconut Samba *Anmitsu Komachi- Pudding Kabuki *Pine Arabian- Pineapple Arabian *Stardust Shoot- Shooting Star Blaster *Bomber Girls Pretty Cures- Mega Cures *Wonderful Net Pretty Cure- Techie Cures *Aloha Pretty Cure- Luau Pretty Cure *Twin Rome Pretty Cure- Twin Rome Pretty Cure *Southern Cross Cures- Southern Cross Cures *Jungle Cures- Jungle Cures *Matador Cures- Matador Cures *Phantom- Phantom *Phantom Empire- Phantom Empire *Blue Sky Kingdom- Skyland Kingdom *The big love spreading around the world, Cure Lovely- Spreading love around the world, I am Cure Lovely! *The blue wind dancing in the sky, Cure Princess- Blowing a peaceful wind through the royal skys of blue, I am Cure Princess! *The light of life flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey- Flourishing the light of life on the Earth, I am Cure Honey! *The star of hope that glitters in the night sky, Cure Fortune- Glittering in the skys of the night, I am Cure Fortune! *A Genie Grants Wishes In The Speed Of Organs, I’m Cure Crystal *A Tender Of Love, I’m Cure Tender! *Happiness injection! charging with Glee! Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!- Happiness Injection! Charging with elation! We are Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Madame Momere- Lady Demise *Ohana- Leilani *Olina- Noelani *Shining Make Dresser- The Angel Mirror *Axia- The Demon Seal *The Evil Cure Lovely Clone- Cure Hateful *Happiness Big Bang- Happiness Big Bang Cure Honey's song : Cure Honey.jpg Cure Honey singing with her baton in the blue sky.png There's a song I can sing :When it comes to sharing rice :You can make a bowl or two to make our lives really nice :Some folks say "please" and "thank you" to make their hearts softer :First I would like to make some rice with eggs on top :And then I'll multiply bowls just for you :These rice bowls of kindness can make you smile :When you eat with some chopsticks or as another way :A fork is OK :So if you prefer some seasonings for your own rice :Make your choice and customize, that's what I like to do :Everyone whose hearts are pleasant will all enjoy :For they know rice is so delicious :Yes, they know rice is so delicious... Pretty Cure Attacks Cure Lovely Attacks *Cure Lovely: Light of love become the holy power, LovePreBrace! *Cure Lovely: Pretty Cure Pinky Love Shot! *Cure Lovely: Love, return to the skies! Cure Princess Attacks *Cure Princess: Light of courage become holy might, LovePreBrace! *Cure Princess: Pretty Cure, Blue Happy Shot! *Cure Princess: Courage, return to the skies! Cure Honey Attacks *Cure Honey: Light of life become the holy power, Honey Baton! *Cure Honey: Pretty Cure Sparkling Baton Attack! *Cure Honey: Life, return to the skies! Cure Fortune Attacks *Cure Fortune: Light of the stars, turn into holy powers, Fortune Tambourine! *Cure Fortune: Pretty Cure, Starlight Ascension! *Cure Fortune: Stars, return to the skies! Team Attacks *'Pretty Cure Innocent Purification' Ribbon: Gather forth! Feelings of happiness! Glasses: Increase the power of our Innocent thoughts! Cure Lovely: Sparkle! Cure Lovely, Princess, Honey, Fortune: Shining Make Dresser! Cure Lovely: (singing) There's a time to search for a shapeless love Cure Honey: (singing) The Kindness we use from high above Cure Fortune: (singing) The Hope that never fades away Cure Princess: (singing) Let's resonate our power to save the day Cure Lovely: (singing) As long as we have our courage and a brave heart Cure Princess: (singing) Even when we live far apart Cure Lovely and Cure Princess: (singing) We'll always find a way All: (singing) We are innocent We are innocent We are brave and strong with the light of our love The stars that sparkle brighten our Harmony Let our hearts unite as one with this beautiful melody... All: (spoken) Pretty Cure Innocent Purification!! Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Voice Actors *Sydney Lovecraft/Cure Lovely: Cindy Robinson *Rianne Burgess/Cure Princess: Colleen Villard *Cara Goodwyn/Cure Honey: Amy Palant *Fiona Destien/Cure Fortune: Jennifer Hale *Maria Destien/Cure Tender: Bailey Stocker *Ribbon: Laura Bailey *Glasses: Lisa Ortiz Changes *While Glasses speaks in a rebel-type way, Glasses is going to speak in a Brooklyn accent. *In episode 1 when Cure Fortune is yelling at Hime for causing the invasion and that it was indeed her fault, Cure Fortune will be yelling at Rianne and making small hints about what was done to Maria. *The 10 Year Celebrations will be removed. *When Hime is pointing out that the bow on her dress is what makes it beautiful, Rianne will be implying that all dresses look good with bows. *While Megumi calls Yuko "Yuu-yuu," Sydney calls Cara "Care." Trivia Category:Pretty Cure English Dub Series Category:Cardplayer